


Love, love, love. Over and over and over.

by Brinny



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But it's only kind of porny/smutty, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Or maybe not Canon Compliant? I don't know, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinny/pseuds/Brinny
Summary: He loves her like this. (He loves her all of the time, but he really loves her like this: when she is his.)





	Love, love, love. Over and over and over.

When Bucky sleeps, he has nightmares.

Shuri stays with him and they sleep top to toe. 

 

 

This is how it starts.

 

 

When Bucky wakes, it’s barely sunrise. 

Glimpses of light push through the front flaps of the hut and cast sharp shadows on the bare skin of Shuri’s back. 

He shapes a soft kiss on her shoulder, his mouth open and wet. Slowly, she shifts in her sleep and a low moan eases out from between her lips. He touches every part of her: drags the tips of his fingers down the length of her spine and then back again, moves his thumb over the soft underside of her breast, kisses the column of her neck. 

She stirs, eyelids fluttering open.

“Good morning,” she says. 

“Morning, darlin’.”

She smiles at him sleepily and he covers her mouth with his. 

He loves her like this. (He loves her all of the time, but he really loves her like this: when she is his.)

“What time is it?” she asks. 

“Early.”

“Mmm. I like early.”

And he kisses her again, aching and lazy with his knuckles tucked underneath her chin so he can tip her head back and work his tongue into her mouth. He’s rewarded with the insistent press of her fingers on his hips, tugging him closer, and he knows she can feel him, hard, pushing into the crease of her thigh.

“Careful,” he warns. He playfully nips at her lower lip. “Don’t wanna start something you ain’t gonna finish.”

She laughs. “Who says I’m not finishing?”

Bucky doesn’t answer, just grabs at her waist and pulls her on top of him. She settles in his lap, the sweet heat of her just barely rocking over him: teasing.

“That’s not nice.”

“No, it’s not,” she agrees. 

Placing both hands on either side of his face, her fingers sliding into his hair, she ducks her head down to press a messy kiss on his lips. He sighs into her mouth. And when he pushes into her, it feels like coming home. 

This is better than nice. This is perfect. 

 

 

(He remembers the fist time they did this. 

The first time he kissed her, soft and unsure. Asking her if it was okay. How he traced her lips with his fingers before he traced them with his tongue. 

The first time he touched her, watching her come undone on his fingers.

The first time he fucked her, sweet and careful. How he whispered into her neck: “Please. God, I love you, you’re so beautiful. Can’t believe you’re mine.” Love, love, love. Over and over and over.

He doesn’t remember doing the same with Steve.)

 

 

After, they lay in each other’s arms, his lips at her temple. 

And when Bucky sleeps, he dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to "Top to Toe" by Fenne Lily, which doesn't REALLY have much to do with the actual story (or maybe it kind of does?), but it's a beautiful song and everyone should give it a listen.


End file.
